I Live To Make You Happy
by emmyjean1293
Summary: ok so this one is about me ad Jacob black taylor lautner


"EMBRYO!" I screamed as i jumped on his was very hard to do by the way, considering hes like, a bajjillion feet tall. We were walking in the woods. Not really doing anything, jus walking and talking. Like always."What did you just call me?" Embry laughed. "Embryo. I think it fits. Youre just a big baby after all." I said and poked him in the head. He swatted my hand away, "I am not! Im a big scary werewolf" I giggled, "Yeah, a big scary werewolf that cried while watching the Notebook" Embry turned several shades of red. Jacob and Quil laughed out loud. They were practically rolling on the floor. "Dont you have other friends to pester?" Embry grumbled. "Nope, theyre all on vacation. So i decided to hang with you guys all day! And im sleeping over at kims house, which means i can mess with you tomorrow too!!! Isnt that great Embryo!" I howled with laughter as i climbed off his back. Embrys eyes widened. Then he glared at me, "That sounds like so much fun... Fetis." He grinned as i immediatly stopped laughing. I gave him a hard glare, then sighed, "Truce?" "Truce." He had a triumphant look on his face. I ignored this and turned to Jacob, "So Jakey-Cakes, whats up with you?" He glanced at me and sighed, "Nothing new. Just the normal, Ive had patrol duty every night for the past 3 weeks. Its been horrible." I frowned. Jake isnt happy, well i was going to have to change that! "Well its a good thing im here! Emily at your service, I live to make you happy Jakey-cakes!" I hopped on his back and ruffled his hair. I had to say, i liked it better long, but he cut it short for the pack. But it doesnt really bother me, i love Jake no matter what. Yeah, thats right, I love Jacob Black. With everything ive got i love him. He could never love me back. I know it. But thats never stopped me before and if that means just being his friend, then that fine with me. Something is better than nothing, right?  
Jacob chuckled, "Thanks Emmy-bean. That means a lot." Jake smiled wide, showing all of his beautiful teeth. Embry and Quil started to make gagging sounds. I glared and that just made hem laugh even more. "You guys are sickeningly adorable," Quil laughed. Embry grinned, "If only..." My head snapped towards Embry, "If only what? What are you saying?" Embry got an evil glint in his eye, "Oh nothing. Hey Quil, we have to go. Remember Sam had wanted us to stop bye. So he could run through the schedule for the next week. Jake, you stay, you already know what you have to do. Well see you later." With that they both ran off out of the woods to see Sam. Leaving me and Jacob alone. Together. In the woods. Alone. Yay! I was quiet for a while and so was Jake. i dont know what he was thinking about. Sometimes i wished i could read minds like Edward. I think it would be fun. To know what people are thinking. Most imprtantly Jake. I was still on Jacobs back, My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were around his neck. I suddenly became very aware that he was holding me on his back. Which meant his hands were on my thighs. I blushed. Several shades of bright red. I snapped out of my thoughts at Jacobs laugh. His deep smooth laugh. I almost fainted, "What are you laughing at?" Jake looked back at me,"You. I can tell youre blushing. hard. Whats got you so worked up Emmy-bean?" I blushed even more. _Shoot! How am i supposed to get out of this?_ "Uhh..Um. I. I-I dont know. I was just thinking." Jacob laughed again, "What were you thinking. Bad thoughts Ms. Emily? Tsk Tsk..." I couldnt stop blushing. I buried my face in his neck and whimpered, "Youre so mean Jake." "But you love me anyway." I smiled. He had no idea. "Of course Jakey." I couldnt see it but he was smiling so wide it was ridiculous. I wish i had but i didnt. I was to caught up in my thoughts of Jacob Black. He was everything to me and he had no clue. _I wish Jacob. I wish you loved me as much as i love you. If only..._ And thats when it clicked. _"If only..." _Embry had said. What did he mean. i finally realized. Now was my chance. "Jacob put me down for a sec." He frowned. "Do i have to Emmy-bean. I dont wanna," Jacob whined. I laughed and he put me down.I stood in front of him and looked in his eyes. I saw it. Just what i needed to see. Suddenly and with no warning i grabbed Jakes face and crashed my lips onto took no time to respond. He immediatly kissed back. With one hand on my lower back and the other tangled in my hair, he kissed with so much passion it was un-real. My hands moved from his face to around his neck. After a while i had to pull back, i do need to breath.  
"ive imprinted Emily. But i think you already figured that out." Jacob panted. I smiled, "Thats what Embry meant when he said 'If only...' right?" Jacob grinned and kissed me again. And again. And again.


End file.
